Ohana
by hpfan-513
Summary: Next Gen. Drabbles! Because we are family. And family means no one gets left behind. Don't own anything!
1. Victoire

**Okay, here is my drabble thing... I will try to update as often as possible until I finish all of the Next Gen. characters I can think of. Each chapter will be between 200-250 words. No more, no less.**

**Disclaimer- I own my laptop, my creativity (which isn't much), and my freedom of speech. That's about it. Not Harry Potter (unfortunately), or Lilo and Stitch...**

* * *

Victoire

Sweet Victoire. Long silvery hair, blue grey eyes; even without the veela traits, she is the epitome of beautiful. But she hated- _hated _when people only see her beauty. She is much more than just a pretty face. She is incredibly strong willed-conquering anything she sets her mind to. She is very smart, almost as smart as her Aunt Hermione; maybe that's why she was placed in Ravenclaw. Victoire is fiercely loyal. She sticks by her friends no matter what. These are all just a few of the traits that made her best friend, Teddy Lupin, fall in love with the oldest Weasley child. She was the one to play peacekeeper when her cousins argued (which was often). Victoire knows she isn't supposed to pick favorites, but young Albus made her choose without realizing it. The youngest Potter boy had her when his first word was 'Vic' and he'd crawl around, just looking for her. It's odd, really; how Victoire and her siblings favored the Potter kids over all the other cousins in the family. Victoire was six at the time of Albus' birth and could think of no one better to name as her and Teddy's first child's godfather.

* * *

**More to come, Thanks for the love, Please don't forget to Review and tell me what you think? :D**


	2. Dominique

Dominique

Unique Dominique. Everyone assumed she would be the trouble child, what with two perfect older siblings and the need to rebel being in her blood. Of course, they were wrong. Her strawberry blonde hair made her look more like a Weasley than either of her siblings, but she still had the veela charm. Not that she needed it. Dom was the youngest of her siblings and a year younger than her sister's favorite cousin. Of course she knew about her sister's favoritism; she knew all the secrets in the family. She even had a few herself; like the fact that she's absolutely rubbish at Transfiguration. Only Teddy knew that, though. It was because of him that she got an E on her O.W.L. and an O on her N.E.W.T. But she would never tell secrets. None that weren't hers to tell. She hardly ever got into trouble, but when she did, it was because Lily talked her into it. Lily was Dom's best friend. They fought at least once a week, but the worst fight they ever had was the Christmas of Dom's first year of school. Lily was jealous because Dom was making friends without her. Dom settled it by giving Lily her favorite necklace. That was the only year Dom didn't get detention. The next year, those two wreaked havoc on the school as a team.


	3. Louis

**So, this isn't supposed to be up until tonight, but I have nothing better to do and I wanted to thank the two who have reviewed and favorited my story! Before I posted my other story, I never really understood why people loved reviews... Now, I totally get it! It's like my crack now lol Don't forget to review and I might just have the next chapter posted tonight ;)**

* * *

Louis

Fair Louis. Younger than Victoire, older than Dominique, Louis was the awkward middle child. Louis was friends with all the cousins and was the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen. Six teams had tried to sign him on after graduation, but because Uncle Ron was his favorite relative, he signed with the Chuddley Cannons and helped them rise out of their losing streak. Ron fainted when Louis gave him a lifetime supply of season tickets to see the Cannons play for Christmas. Louis stopped playing quidditch with the family when he turned ten so that it would be fair. He was sorted into Griffindor with James Potter, his best friend. While their sisters covered the whole 'mischeivious' parts of the original marauder traits, James and Louis definitely covered the 'most desired' aspect. They sure did have their fair share of fans. Unluckily for their fans, however, both boys are taken. Louis' girlfriend since third year was a blue eyed, brown haired girl named Michelle. He says she's the one, but she doesn't know if its real or not. When they graduate, he proposes multiple times and each time she says no. By the 30th rejection, he's finally had enough and they break up. When Victoire has her first child, a girl, Michelle shows up at the hospital. She proposes; he says yes.


	4. Molly

**I am so sorry you guys! My life has just been (AGHH!) lately. I love you all and reviews are crack! :D**

* * *

Molly II

Gossip Molly. She has the worst time keeping a secret. But maybe that's why her and Roxanne get along so well. Molly was sorted into Hufflepuff and swore her dad would be furious for not being put in Ravenclaw. She was wrong. He was more hurt that she thought like that. Molly is extremely jealous of her younger sister Lucy for getting sorted into Ravenclaw. Molly believes whole-heartedly that where you are sorted completely defines you. Her best friend is Justin Brande. They've only had one fight throughout their entire friendship and it was because of her house prejudices. He got mad because she called herself too stupid for anything, even her own family. The fight ended with them making out and they've been together ever since. When she graduated, her and Justin moved into a little flat in Diagon Alley and she got a job at the Daily Prophet writing for the gossip column. She quit two weeks after starting to design clothes for a boutique in muggle London. Molly and Justin never got married, saying they don't have to get married to declare their love and devotion to one another. Molly's best girlfriend was Roxanne. They each name their first girl child the other's middle name. Over the years, Molly gets over her jealousy of Lucy being sorted into Ravenclaw. Of course, it had nothing to do with all three of her kids being sorted into Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**P.S.- The whole love and devotion thing made me want to puke. That was so not me, not that I have any problems with people into that sort of stuff. Okay, I'm going to stop before I swallow the foot in my mouth.. Haha**


	5. Lucy

Lucy

Innocent Lucy. Not really. Lily jokes around that she is Tom Riddle reincarnated. She's a perfect angel around the 'adults'. She never gets caught doing anything mischievous because she doesn't do anything wrong. She's the one that plants the ideas into others' heads and then watch as they get in trouble. It's her favorite past time. Lucy has a brilliant mind and if she actually put effort into her studies, she would, no doubt, surpass the intelligence of Albus Dumbledore at the end of his magnificent life. She gets straight O's, but never studies and writes essays the morning they were due. Scholastics come very naturally for her. Lucy is pretty laid back and it is very rare for her to truly worry about something. Though, she was really messed up when her sorting caused her sister's anger directed towards her. Molly was Lucy's idol when they were little but that changed when she saw how discriminating Molly was towards the houses at Hogwarts. Lucy has a way about her that makes everyone want to be near her. In her seventh year, Lucy fell in love with the Head boy, Darian Claust. When Darian died in a freak muggle accident, Lucy swore to never love again. To this day, she's never broken her word, but has fifteen cats and counting.

* * *

**This one was a little depressing at the end.. Don't forget to review, please!** **Much love!**


	6. Rose

Rose

Bright Rose. Her dad told her not to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy and to beat him at every test. Which wasn't hard for her to do either. Instead of Malfoy, she fell in love with Allen Nott, his best friend. She admired him from afar until sixth year when Scorpius and Albus set them up. Rose really did have her mother's brains, but ended up in Griffindor, not unlike Hermione. Rose wasn't liked by many at school because of her brutal honesty. If she didn't like something, she made it well known. She hated her curly and uncontrollable hair that she got from her mother, often wishing for straighter, more manageable hair. She adored her younger brother, Hugo, who could do no wrong in her eyes. She became Head girl with her best friend-slash-cousin, Albus. Rose and Molly never really got along and everyone was surprised when Molly named Rose godmother of all three of her kids. Rose and Allen were together ten years before Allen popped the question. They never actually got married though. Something always happened to make them postpone the wedding until they finally decided that being engaged was enough. She did legally change her name to Nott, just so their children wouldn't have that awkward hyphened last name.


	7. Hugo

Hugo

Young Hugo. The only one in the family, besides Percy, to never get a detention. Chaser and Team Captain for the Griffindor quidditch team starting his sixth year after James graduated. His hero is his Uncle Charlie and his dream is to go study dragons alongside his uncle. Even though Lily is technically the youngest in the family, they treat Hugo as such because he is so innocent. Hugo is the only one not to get caught up in any family or school drama. He didn't even have his first girlfriend until his seventh year. He was Head boy and on patrols one night, the Head girl, Carlie, shoved him into a broom closet to make out with him. Hugo and Carlie got married after school and had one daughter, Jane. After fifteen years, things weren't working out, so they managed to file divorce on good terms. Two years later, they got back together with a little shove from their daughter. Hugo's favorite cousin was Teddy because he was so laid back and helped everyone he saw. When Hugo was five, he asked his dad where Teddy's parents were. After Ron explained that they had died, Hugo just smiled and said that he and Rose could share their parents.


	8. James

James II

Brave James. There are two ways to describe James accurately. The first is as the exact replica of his paternal grandfather, the man he was named for. The second, as the boy in love with Alice Longbottom. They weren't different people. James I was obsessed with Lily Evans and making her fall in love with him. James II was obsessed with Alice and had more luck than his grandfather at getting the girl. He succeeded in getting said girl by being the complete dork that he always is, of course, it helps when the girl has been crushing on him since they were little. James got his expertise in talking to girls from his dad, which is very little, but all the girls thought that his dorkish ways were way cute. James is always the big brother. Whether it be with his real siblings, his cousins, his house quidditch team, or just any random student at school. He wasn't made Head boy, but he honestly didn't care. James was all about living his life to the fullest, always with his best mate, Louis, and Alice by his side and his family and friends behind him, giving him full support in everything he does. He becomes an auror with his dad. When he doesn't have to work, he takes his wife and kids to do some big adventure before he has to go back to the office. It works for them.

* * *

**Alright, this one feels like utter crap. I'm officially at a block. Reviews are very welcome, but I don't know when the next update will be.. As soon as I get out of this funk, I'll post more. Much love.**


	9. Albus

**I'm so sorry! This has been an epic fail... I'll try and update more often, I'm going to start writing again while I'm at work (I have nothing better to do) and the updates will be more often (I hope)!**

* * *

Albus

Brilliant Albus. Albus is identical to his father minus the scar and glasses. Albus was sorted into Slytherin with his best mate, Scorpius. He was top of every class with Rose. With the help of Scorpius, he set his cousin, Rose, up with her long time crush, Allen Nott. The same year, he set Scorpius up with his little sister, Lily. Albus was always understanding and always there to listen if someone had to vent. Albus' favorite cousin was Victoire. He liked how kind she was and tried to be like her when it comes to being compassionate. Albus fell in love with a muggle girl named Tori from Godric's Hollow, where he lived with his family. She knew about magic because her sister went to Hogwarts, and she loved watching her sister do magic. Tori refused to go out with Albus because she had Leukemia and she didn't want him to be too upset if she died. The same day she hit remission, they went on their first official date. They've been together ever since. Because it was unwise for Tori to have children, they decided to adopt. Miraculously, both children that they adopted were magical and were actually biologically related as siblings.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!**


	10. Lily

**Here's Lily! I'm thinking about writing one shots on every character (Longer than these) describing one event that I mention in this story.. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Lily Potter II

Mischievous Lily. Lily was not afraid to get into trouble. She is the most troublesome Potter to enter Hogwarts. Her best friend is Dominique, who would be completely innocent if it weren't for Lily. Lily is the one that usually carries out Lucy's evil plans, with the help of Dom, of course. Although she is very mischievous, she was never mean. Everyone loved Lily because she was fun, outgoing, and very kind. She was chosen as head girl in her seventh year because she had a tendency to look out for the underdog. Lily developed a crush on Scorpius Malfoy exactly one week after her brother Albus came to her, asking her out for his best mate. She said no at first because she was in an almost relationship with Lysander Scamander. It ended up not working out with Lysander (he was too much like an overprotective cousin). Scorpius jumped on the chance to ask Lily out immediately after her and Lysander called it quits. She said yes and they were on again off again for ten years until he proposed after a particularly nasty breakup. Of course, she said yes. Lily was always her Uncle George's favorite and she eventually took over Weasley Wizard Wheezes from him when he retired. She was able to expand the store to every major wizard city in the world. She would have definitely made her Uncle Fred proud.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and read my other stories!**


	11. Fred

**Oh, look! I've updated twice in two days! Someone should throw a party! Ha, just kidding. Don't forget to review! Oh, and warning: Another sad story... Sorry about that.**

* * *

Fred Weasley II

Helping Fred. Fred was all about helping people. During his years at Hogwarts, he was often found in the infirmary helping Madame Pomfrey with the ill or wounded. His favorite patient was one of the Gryffindor chasers, Selene Wood. She was one of the best chasers in the school, therefore a huge target during matches by the opposing teams' beaters. She was also very clumsy on the ground. Once, she fell down stairs in the Grand Staircase and broke her left leg, right wrist, two ribs and a fractured skull. Fred was the one to treat her and they became really close friends in the week she was sentenced to the infirmary. After Hogwarts, Fred went on to become a Healer. Selene played Chaser for the Holy Head Harpies and refused to be treated by any healer that wasn't Fred. It took a little while, but she finally got him to see that she was in love with him. He asked her out and they got married not long after. They had two boys and Selene was pregnant again when she was in a car accident and neither her nor the baby made it. The only reason Fred made it through to raise his boys was by leaning on his sister, Roxanne. She was his rock when he needed her and he couldn't ask for a better sister.


	12. Roxanne

**Here's Roxanne! Don't forget to review, please! And make sure you check out my other stories!**

* * *

Roxanne Weasley

Bookworm Roxy. Roxanne went by Roxy, always. She hated being called Roxanne. If someone called her Roxanne, she'd either ignore them if they were teachers (the detentions were worth it in her opinion), or kick them if they were fellow students or cousins. Roxy was never seen without a book to read, but she's not the shy girl in the corner reading. Roxy is a listener. She knows everything about everyone, but fortunately for most, she has the restraint not to tell Molly, who would have all the dirty little secrets spread around to everyone within the minute she was told. Roxy did tell some secrets, just not the more personal ones. She mainly tells Molly if they are really funny and nobody will get hurt. Though Roxanne had a few flings in her Hogwarts days, she wasn't really serious about any of them. After she graduated, she went to work at the ministry and soon became the Minister for Magic when Kingsley decided to retire. It was then that she met Liam Novice, the muggle Prime Minister. Eventually they were married and had four children, three of which were triplets. It tore her up when her sister-in-law was killed in that car accident and she had to see her brother fall apart like he did. She did her best to help him so he could care for his sons and ever since Selene's death, Roxy and Fred had a bond that was stronger than ever.


	13. Teddy

**So, I've decided that it's easiest to just update on Mon-Wed. when I'm working... Sometimes I might post an extra chapter or two, but that depends on how busy I am. Also, what do ya'll think about the whole taking one scene from each character and expanding it? I've got a few ideas in mind and I'll start working on it if and only if you guys give me feedback on it... Don't forget to review and read my other stories! I'll probably post another one in a few minutes.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin

Laid-back Teddy. The moment he was old enough, Harry sat his godson down and told him everything he knew about Remus and Tonks. Teddy never got mad at his parents, he knew they were very brave and that they loved him very much to sacrifice themselves to provide a better future for him. During his third year, he went through a phase to be as much of a hero as his parents, so he took Hermione's club, S.P.E.W. and reinstated it at Hogwarts. Because he was so well liked and many students looked up to him, he was able to recruit a lot of new members. About midway through the year, he got bored and let a seventh year take over being the head of the club. Teddy's best friend was Victoire and ended up falling hard for her his sixth year. He knew she had a major crush on him too at that time, but he didn't want her to regret having a serious relationship at only fourteen. He waited to tell her until her seventeenth birthday. Teddy went through the Auror training program and had just graduated when McGonagall asked him to come teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Everyone found it ironic that his favorite Weasley was his future wife's father.


	14. Scorpius

**Hmm. that was quick. Don't forget to review and read my other stories!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy

Adopted Scorpius. Scorpius was ten years old when Teddy brought him to the Burrow to meet the family for the first time. Teddy had gotten curious about his family when he turned seventeen and when he found out about Scorpius and Draco being his cousins, he made an effort to get to know them. While Draco was uneasy about seeing the Golden Trio again, he knew they would never hurt a child over the past. He was right; they accepted Scorpius in as their own and he became best friends with Albus Potter. Draco encouraged his son's friendships with the Weasley-Potter clan and called Lucious some very unkind words when he tried to keep Scorpius from his new friends. Scorpius was very happy with his life. He trained in the Auror programs as Harry's go-to man. If Harry couldn't get out of the office for a mission, the first person he thought of as first-in-command was Scorpius. Scorpius developed a crush on Lily his fourth year, but figured that Albus would be angry with him, plus Lily was only twelve at the time and Harry wouldn't let her date that young. Scorpius did consider himself to be a very lucky person because not only did he have a mother and father who loved him and supported him no matter what he did, but he also had this new family that adopted him as one of their own with open arms.


	15. Alice

**I've decided that I'm going to do a chapter story and it will be Albus/Tori, but it will be in Tori's POV. I'm going to base the characters in that story off of the descriptions I've written for them here, so if you like these character descriptions, I'll try and post the first chapter sometime this week. Thanks for sticking with me you guys! Don't forget to review and read my other stories!**

* * *

Alice Longbottom II

Sweet Alice. She's the oldest of her two siblings and is considered the 'big sister' to everyone she meets, except James Potter of course. Alice developed a crush on James when she watched him scold a fourth year who was tormenting a first year while he was only a second year. When he asked her out in third year, he was so nervous that he was stuttering; he thought she was making fun of him by smiling, but really she was just so happy. When she graduated Hogwarts, she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. She had really good marks in school, so she decided to try training to be a healer. It wasn't until she realized her irrational fear of blood that she changed her mind and applied at the ministry. That didn't work out either because she disliked the routine every day. Her favorite hobby was writing, but it wasn't until James gathered all of her notebooks that she wrote all of her short stories, poems, and even a few chapter stories in and piled them in front of her that she discovered her dream job. She became one of the world's favorite authors for both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Hers and James' schedules fit together perfectly, so they were able to travel a lot in their time off with their family.


	16. Frankie

Frankie Longbottom

Adventurous Frankie. His entire life, his largest goal is to travel the world and visit every country on Earth. As a child, he was often found exploring the forest by his house and often came out of the forest by the next town over. When he went to Hogwarts, he found all of the hidden passageways and secret rooms (which had been rebuilt after the second wizarding war) withing his first semester as a first year. Frankie became best friends with a muggle boy from his town named Thomas. Thomas and his sister, Madi, were just as adventurous as Frankie. As they grew, Frankie and Madi began to like each other and he eventually asked her out around Frankie's fourth year. Frankie didn't tell Madi he was a wizard until he was eighteen. She freaked out and refused to talk to him for a month. When Thomas asked Frankie what had happened, Frankie told him as well, expecting to run. Thomas did run, but it was to tell Madi to stop being a, well, you know what I mean. Madi found Frankie at their clubhouse they made when they were younger in the woods and apologized. He accepted, of course, and told her he was leaving. He had signed on with a wizarding agency that allowed him to follow his dream, to travel the world, and write reports on the different wizarding and muggle cultures. Madi decided to wait for him, but he never came back.


	17. Alaine

So, I'm sorry this took so long, but... I'm now working two jobs, I have three major tests this week, I've been helping my cousin with her senior project, and I've been TRYING to type chapter 1 of I Will... I've got it written out and I'll post it the second I get it typed, but I have a hard time typing it. I don't know why, so... my bad. In other news, I have a Twitter account that you all can follow for updates about my stories, I'll try and keep it updated. You can get the username on my profile, and while you're there, check out my other stories! :D Don't forget to review, and I think this concludes this 'story'. Thanks you guys. I love you all!

P.S.- I know I didn't write about Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, but I don't forsee you all getting those anytime before I graduate Medical School...

Alaine Longbottom

Alaine is the youngest of the entire family, extended included. She was only just starting her first year when Lily started her seventh year. Lily has been Alaine's role model since she pulled the younger girl out of a river with a really fast current just before she could drown. Lily treats Alaine like the younger sister she never had and Alaine loves it. Alaine is the shy one in the family. She likes to sit in the corner and try to disappear, but she got the clumsy gene from her father. The only reason Alaine stands out is because she excels at academics. Unlike her father, Alaine has a very good memory. She's not as good as Lucy in school, but she comes pretty close. That's why the sorting hat placed her in Ravenclaw. Her favorite class is Potions, but because of her usual potions partner, Cameron Lucing, not the actual class. Cameron is a werewolf, he was infected when he was younger by a werewolf who was a Fenrir Greyback want-to-be. Alaine didn't find this out until their second year when she put the pieces together. At first she was repulsed, but Lily got angry at her for it so she 'saw the light' and quit with her prejudices. Cameron and Alaine were married a couple of years after they finished school.


End file.
